Blizzard Samurai
The Blizzard Samurai, also known as the Ice Samurai, were a group of inhuman warriors who served the Ice Emperor and commanded by General Vex. They lived in the Never-Realm. Before, Zane's Takeover, some of them were a group of warriors that had ruled over the realm under the leadership of their king, Grimfax, one day Vex came seeking to become a royal advisor and wanted to crush the Formlings for revenge. However, Grimfax saw through his lies and sent him away because he did not want to cause trouble to the Formlings. Shortly afterwards, Zane arrived and lost his memories due to the actions of Vex. Vex tricked him into believing he was the realm's former leader and told him, he was his loyal advisor and that he should depose the king. Zane than deposed Grimfax and corrupted the warriors causing them to become inhuman Blizzard Warriors and created Boreal a Dragon made of ice to extend his power. He also created Blizzard Archers and Blizzard Sword Masters that aided Grimfax. For many decades, the Blizzard Samurai ruled over the realm and Boreal froze the Village of the Formlings. They even committed genocide against a tribe of Yetis. eventually the Ninja arrived and defended Great Lake from them. However, Boreal eventually defeated them. The Blizzard Samurai captured Lloyd and took him to the Castle of Ice where he found out the truth about Zane. They threw him into prison with Kataru where the two became friends and allied with Grimfax to awaken Zane. The Blizzard Samurai fought against Grimfax and Kataru and won. However, Vex said the word "protect," which caused Zane to get his memories back, and he smashed the Scepter freeing everyone Boreal froze. Now that Zane is no longer the Ice Emperor, the Blizzard Warriors had returned to their human forms and serve Grimfax once again while the Sword Masters and Archers were either destroyed in battle or destroyed shortly afterwards when Zane destroyed the Scepter. History Wasted True Potential Zane briefly saw himself as the Ice Emperor on his throne during his dream. Corruption (flashback) After Zane was banished to the Never-Realm by Aspheera, he had his memories lost by Vex and the latter tricked him into thinking that he was an emperor that was overthrown. Later, with the help of the memory loss Nindroid, Vex usurped Grimfax. Zane used the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu to corrupt the soldiers and forced Grimfax into submission. Now proclaimed as the Ice Emperor, Zane became the new ruler of the Never-Realm. The Last of the Formlings (Flashback) Vex came to his former village and told the Formlings that they betrayed him. Later, Vex and the Ice Emperor come upon the village, which was frozen earlier by Boreal. The Never-Realm After General Vex warns the Ice Emperor that he has seen that the Ninja are looking for Zane. The Ice Emperor then tells Vex to send the Blizzard Samurai to destroy the Ninja and their allies. Fire Maker The Blizzard Samurai attacked Great Lake, forcing the Ninja had to fight them. During the battle, the Ninja learned some members are corrupted humans while some are made of Ice. Grimfax destroyed the Hearth Fire and retreated with the remainder of the samurai. An Unlikely Ally All the Ninja except Lloyd stayed in Great Lake to help the Ice Fishers. Lloyd sneak through the mountains before being ambushed by the Blizzard Samurai. Lloyd is nearly frozen twice before shouting; causing the snow to fall on the Blizzard Samurai, and giving Lloyd a chance to escape. Meanwhile, Vex tries to get Kataru to join the Blizzard Samurai, but the prisoner refuses by throwing food at Vex. Secret of The Wolf The Samurai returns from their battle. Grimfax claims it was a success, but Vex shows him his crystal and states the Hearth Fire is still burning. He was surprised, but agreed to make up for it. My Enemy, My Friend After Lloyd was defeated by Boreal, Vex had the Samurai bring the Ninja before the Ice Emperor. Lloyd discovered that the villain was actually his friend, Zane, who was corrupted. A Fragile Hope While Lloyd was questioning Zane, the Samurai blocked him from proceeding forward too far. Eventually, Vex commanded them to seize Lloyd, but Lloyd knocked them both and Grimfax out. After Zane blasted Lloyd unconscious, Vex commanded them to take him to the dungeon, leaving him upset and Grimfax in thought. When Lloyd wakes up, he finds himself in prison where Vex mocks his hope and reminds him of Kataru's supposed permanent imprisonment. However, after Vex leaves the dungeon, Grimfax sneaks in and frees Lloyd and Kataru. Subsequently, Lloyd starts up a new Resistance. Once and for All The warriors guard the castle, but were unaware Lloyd, Kataru, Grimfax, and Akita are sneaking around. Later, the Warriors and Sword Masters sided with Vex and have the Resistance surrounded. Kataru and Grimfax fights the army while Lloyd tries to find Zane. Awakenings After Zane regained his memories, he destroyed his scepter, which caused Grimfax the Blizzard Warriors to return to their normal forms along with the freedom of the Never-Realm while the Blizzard Sword Masters and Archers were destroyed. With the Ice Emperor gone, Grimfax took back power as King of the Never-Realm and consulting with the Formlings banished Vex to the outskirts of the realm. Several warriors accompanied Akita and Kataru to take Vex away. Known Members Former Members *Ice Emperor (leader) *General Vex (second-in-command) *Blizzard Warriors **Grimfax *Blizzard Sword Masters (destroyed) *Blizzard Archers (destroyed) Creatures/Robots *Boreal (destroyed) *Ice Behemoth (destroyed) Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago'' Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu *114. "The Never-Realm" *115. "Fire Maker" *116. "An Unlikely Ally" *121. "Secret of The Wolf" *122. "The Last of the Formlings" (flashback) *123. "My Enemy, My Friend" *125. "Corruption" (flashback) *126. "A Fragile Hope" *127. "Once and for All" *128. "Awakenings" Trivia *They are referred to as "Ice Samurai" in the show rather than being given the title blizzard. They were only referred to as the Blizzard Samurai once by Sorla in "The Never-Realm" and Uthaug in "Fire Maker." *The Blizzard Archers and Sword Masters were made of Ice, while the Blizzard Warriors were human warriors corrupted by it. *Them and the Dragon Hunters are the only villainous factions to never attack Ninjago so far. Gallery Summer 2019 Ice Emperor Minifigure.png Summer 2019 General Vex Minifigure.png Summer 2019 Blizzard Warrior Minifigure.png Summer 2019 Samurai Blizzard Minifigure.png Summer 2019 Blizzard Swordmaster Minifigure.png Summer 2019 Blizzard Archer Minifigure.png Sword Blizzard.png 70684 Spinjitzu Slam - Kai Vs. Samurai 4.png 891952 Blizzard Samurai.png Ice Cold Action Poster.jpg|A Blizzard Warrior on the Ice Cold Action poster. Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.34.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.34.23 PM.png|The Ice Emperor Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.23.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.23.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.22.51 PM.png|General Vex Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.22.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.22.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.21.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.21.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.27.06 PM.png Fullsizeoutput cc4.jpeg Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 11.39.56 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 11.39.43 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 11.39.23 AM.png Fire Maker 11.jpg|Grimfax Fire Maker 10.jpg Fire Maker 9.jpg Fire Maker 8.jpg Fire Maker 7.jpg|A Blizzard Warrior change faces. The Blizzard Samurai HD.png Blizzard SM.jpeg|A Blizzard Sword Master Blizzard A.jpeg|A Blizzard Archer Ice Samurai.jpeg Blizzard W.jpeg|A Blizzard Warrior Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 1.25.51 PM.png|Legions of the Blizzard Samurai heading toward the Ninja and Ice Fishers. Gif blizzard Samurai legions.gif Lloyd vs Blizzard Warrior.gif Blizzard Archers climbing 2.gif Blizzard Archers climbing.gif Archers vs archers.gif Cole smashing ice blizzards.gif Blizzard Archers.gif Sword master.gif March of the Blizzard.gif Freezing ability part 2.gif Blizzard Samurai Freezing ability.gif Lloyd vs Blizzard Sword master..gif ECxLRwRU8AE4UM-.jpeg ECxLRwSUEAA2eyg.jpeg ECxLRwRVUAAgZV_.jpeg|A Blizzard Archer being destroyed Screenshot 20190920-220817.png Screenshot 20190920-220736.png|The Blizzard Samurai return from battle Screenshot 20190920-220745.png Screenshot 20190920-220801.png|Vex Questions Grimfax after the failed battle Screenshot 20190920-220840.png Screenshot 20190920-221025.png Screenshot 20190920-220853.png Tumblr 0afab7ff9be9a6e39e078c4fceb7d513 7c4ef4ce 1280.png Category:Ninjago Category:2019 Category:Ice Category:Villains Category:2019 characters Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Blizzard Samurai Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu